En tus manos
by Sad.Whisper
Summary: Tienes una vida común y corriente. De pronto, algo sucede y te encuentras pendiente de quien nunca creíste que te llegaría a importar de esa forma. Estás en sus manos, te enteras muy tarde; y lo peor es que no se supone que las cosas sean así. DracoRon.
1. Urgencia

_**A menudo, los labios más urgentes no tienen prisa dos besos después.**_

Joaquín Sabina.

* * *

**1.** Urgencia.

* * *

- ¿¡Qué madres crees que haces, Malfoy!?

A sus dieciséis años, Ron utilizaba un vocabulario ligeramente más vulgar que el del promedio; sin embargo, a pesar de sus movimientos toscos – vanos intentos de liberarse - y de su voz endurecida, el percibir en su mirada la vulnerabilidad y la confusión fue casi tan sencillo como lo había sido quedar a solas en aquel enorme baño de prefectos.

¿Hechizos? Hay cierta magia en casi todo lo que nos rodea, incluso cuando no existen varitas implicadas. Draco acababa de descubrirlo, hacía realmente poco tiempo; Ron estaba por comprenderlo. Era cuestión de tiempo.

- Cierra tu mugrosa boca.

Era extraño que una persona a la que creías odiar, de pronto, te tocara como si estuviera en todo su derecho, como nada de aquello fuese abrumadoramente inusual, como si las explicaciones fuesen innecesarias para algo tan violentamente bizarro. Porque Ron no entendía nada; la rabia con la que solía recibir cualquier acción por parte de Draco había sido reemplazada por genuino terror. Y es que no comprendía por qué se veía incapaz de golpearlo y ya, por qué le intrigaba tan chocantemente tal… contacto fortuito.

Y es que no siempre, tu peor enemigo – humano, claro – llega y te acorrala en un baño vacío con la no tan clara – aunque posteriormente, fue evidente – intención de comerte la boca a besos. Y no precisamente de los de la primera cita. Y precisamente, aquello no era ni un sinónimo lejano de lo que era una jodida cita.

Draco estaba molesto. Molesto era poco. Y encima, claro, por partida doble.

Recordaba perfectamente la sonrisa socarrona del idiota de Blaise apuntándolo con su barita, la risita chillona de Parkinson, entre otras cosas menos relevantes que de toda manera, no hacían más que irritarlo. Y por otro lado, estaba ese ser pelirrojo, tan débil y hosco a la vez, que de pronto se le había hecho humillantemente adictivo.

Se había visto en la inexplicable necesidad de estar a solas con Ron. Ronald Weasley. Es estúpido y pobretón Weasley, por favor; era como una mala broma y a Draco no le hacía gracia por el hecho de que estaba sucediendo. Él mismo se estaba encargando de domar a ese cabrón que lo miraba como si estuviera poseído, sin adivinar, como lo habría hecho alguien con un cerebro de talla normal, que no era precisamente él mismo en esos instantes.

_Es un hechizo que mata tu fuerza de voluntad. Te vuelves como un animal, sólo buscas lo que quieres, no importa lo que sea._

_Un método ideal para descubrir tus deseos más ocultos, esos que ni tú sabes que están dentro de ti…_

Recordó, también, que Zabini le había asegurado – cuando ya le había echado ese sortilegio del demonio- que el efecto se desvanecía junto con el objetivo, que una vez que la meta fuera alcanzada, él, Draco, volvería a ser quien era, como era.

Supuso, en un arranque de objetividad – cosa que no le gustaba para nada-, que ni el mismo Merlín habría podido prever las consecuencias que aquella broma inocente tendría.

- ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres?! ¡Suéltame! ¡¡Suéltame!!

Aquello era como una película de terror que no podía detener, como si él hubiese estado actuando contra su voluntad, cosa que por cierto no se alejaba para nada de la realidad.

Y fue cuando sucedió. Sin pensarlo, sin adivinarlo. Sin que ninguno de los dos, que minutos atrás descansaban en sus respectivas salas de estar, con sus amigos – supuestos amigos, en el caso de Draco- lo sospechara ni por asomo.

Besar a otro chico era una idea tan lejana para Draco que, sencillamente, jamás se había preguntado qué se sentía. Había besado a Pansy, cómo no, y a otras tantas Slytherins – las únicas mujeres pasables de la escuela, todo sea dicho-; pero nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza una situación como aquella.

Besar a Ron era como una lluvia de cristal, como volar una escoba alrededor de la Luna: algo improbablemente delicioso, como un corte sin dolor, sin sangre, un miedo innecesario seguido de un alivio placentero.

Sus labios parecían atraídos por un imán que lo hacían explorar más y más; apenas y notó cuándo los forcejeos cesaron, cuándo los ojos azules, muy abiertos, adoptaron una expresión entre ida y confundida, casi resignada. Algo extraño. Pero no malo.

Draco estaba consciente de pocas cosas: una de ellas era el calor que de pronto llenaba aquella estancia grandiosa, plagada de sirenas y agua fresca y construcciones mil veces más decentes que las de los baños normales; otra: los labios de Ron eran tibios, como agua dulce, el propio Ronald era como un cojín que no podía soltar; por otro lado, casi llegó a pensar que nunca podría retirar sus manos de los botones de la camisa ajena, que había desabrochado hasta la mitad.

Y no era suficiente. Aquello lo plasmó más de lo que habría esperado, incluso dentro de aquellas circunstancias inesperadas.

En última instancia, había imaginado un beso robado, una amenaza, una pelea y ya; por eso, cuando el Slytherin se vio considerando la opción de hacer suyo a su rival ahí mismo, fue como una bofetada, algo humillante, doloroso, un impacto indeseable.

Por eso, luego de una larga descarga de besos, no carente de caricias bruscas, jalones de cabello y un nuevo braceo – y Draco que pensaba que Ronald estaría desmayado a esas alturas-, con la respiración agitada y un gusto metálico peligrosamente agradable en la boca, el hijo de Lucius, utilizando aquella mirada plateada y amenazante heredada de una ascendencia aristócrata y perversa, jalando por el desordenado cuello de la camisa – abierta- a su víctima de ojos azules, pronunció aquella palabras, cerrojo de un secreto violento cuyo fin, al contrario de lo que ambos pensaron en aquel efímero instante, no llegaría entonces:

- Una palabra y te mato, Weasley.

- ¡Tú n…! _Mmh._

No, aquello era un comienzo. Un espeluznante e inesperado comienzo.

* * *

_**Siento tus labios en los míos y en este momento, tú eres mi universo.**_

* * *

**Continuará…**

**En cuanto una nueva sobredosis de azúcar asalte mi mente yaoista. Por supuesto, habrán lemon, masoquismo y mucho angst. Todo a su tiempo.**

**Agradezco la oportunidad. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Tensión

_**Es mejor ser rey de tu silencio que esclavo de tus palabras.**_

William Shakespeare.

* * *

**2.** Tensión.

* * *

Quizá era por el hecho de usar tanta gomina a diario, en realidad no lo sabía – y le importaba un duendecillo de Cornualles-, el caso es que desde el primer momento de la mañana, Draco se encontraba curiosamente peinado. Siempre presentable.

Solía abrir los ojos de golpe, a pesar de que nunca recordaba lo que soñaba, ni siquiera alguna pesadilla aterradora. Claro, él no se quejaba, pues uno de sus escasos placeres ocultos era dormir.

Aquella mañana no se diferenció demasiado de las demás, a excepción de que por algún milagroso motivo, la habitación se encontraba vacía.

_¿Qué mierda?_

Pocos fueron los segundos que le tomó darse cuenta del insólito hecho de que había pasado de largo. Él. Draco Malfoy. Y ninguno de los buenos para nada que tenía por compañeros de habitación se había dado la molestia de despertarlo. Ninguno.

Sí, era algo sencillamente impresionante, una falta de respeto y una deslealtad que nadie – mucho menos él- debía dejar pasar.

Pero antes de que su indignación madurara hasta convertirse en sed de venganza, el hijo de Lucius y Narcisa cayó en la cuenta de que el día anterior había sido viernes; y que por consiguiente – el descubrimiento del siglo:- estaban a sábado. Día libre. Sin reglas ni horarios.

Automáticamente, sus músculos se relajaron de manera considerable y en un santiamén, se vio nuevamente sumergido en un manojo de suaves sábanas y frazadas. Y entonces, ciertas imágenes recientes vinieron a su mente y se acordó de…

_Weasley._

Para su infortunio – y para empeoramiento de su ya de por sí delicado humor -, Draco no pudo seguir descansando.

* * *

- Ron… ¡Ron!

- Hmpf…

- Hermione nos está esperando; no quieres que se enoje otra vez, ¿verdad?

Percibió un suspiro de frustración por parte de su mejor amigo; en seguida, volvió a ser sacudido insistentemente. Y es que Harry podía ser terco cuando quería, sobre todo si de lo contrario, estaba la posibilidad de ser nuevamente incordiados por cierta eventualmente amurrada – _y, al contrario de ustedes dos,__ puntual_- prefecta de cabellos alborotados.

- Bien, bien… - suspiro exasperado-resignado.- Ya me levanto.

A Ron le encantaban los piyamas, hecho que casi nadie sabía, quizá por la poca relevancia que la gente le da a los piyamas. Pero a él le gustaban, y mucho; eran cómodos, sencillos, podías dormir con ellos, desayunar con ellos, usarlos más de dos días seguidos sin que nadie te llamara _cerdo_ o _pobretón_… Eran una buena cosa.

El agua de la ducha salió inesperadamente fría, tornando la mañana en el indicio de un mal fin de semana. Sin embargo, debido al cambio de temperatura, de pronto se sintió mucho más lúcido, y su mente funcionó mejor; se activaron sus sentidos y su memoria.

Recordó sensaciones extrañas, como lo anonadado que te deja un beso robado – muchos, en realidad- por un ser rubio que te profesó odio durante años – no que no fuera algo mutuo.

Porque eran tantas las cosas que volvían aquello algo inconcebible, que le faltaban los dedos de las manos para contarlas:

Eran chicos, ambos. Malfoy era Malfoy. Era un Slytherin – ni más ni menos-. Era un maníaco sanguíneo – _que tu sangre es sucia, que mi sangre es pura_-. ¿Hacía falta más? Porque si hacía hincapié en lo de que era Malfoy, que _había_ _sido_ Malfoy, entonces ya bastaba y hasta sobraba.

Y se sentía tan raro, tan fuera de lugar. Cuando empezaron a castañearle los dientes, reaccionó y se retiró del alcance del agua, para enseguida cortarla. Se preguntó cosas estúpidas, sobre qué pasaba desde entonces, qué bicho estúpido – iba a matarlo- había picado a ese pendejo narcisista y jodidamente rubio y qué madres habría dicho Harry de habérselo contado. O qué habría hecho cualquier persona en su lugar, además de lavarse la boca con desinfectante.

Cosa que a todo esto, él no había hecho, y eso que la broma mental ni siquiera lo hizo sonreír. Se sentía molido; deshecho de tanto pensar, de tanto preguntarse qué había sido eso.

Y sobre todo, ¿por qué él no lo había detenido cuando pudo?

* * *

Las distintas delicias matutinas que desfilaban a lo largo de la rutinaria vida académica de Draco escaseaban: partiendo por un desayuno abundante en dulces – única materia en la que no discriminaba para nada – y terminando por más de una mirada de admiración: ora por su afán de ventilar sus triunfos por todo el colegio – desde sus notas, pasando por conquistas y terminando con cosas cuya factibilidad se debía casi en su totalidad a la posición socio-económica de su familia -, ora porque él era guapo _e inteligente_.

Sabía qué decir, cuándo y cómo decirlo; un comentario ingenioso podía ser muy útil para escalar en el mundo de la popularidad- cosa con la que él, de todos modos, siempre había contado. Incluso desde antes de tener su varita.

Pero esa mañana fue distinta, primero que nada, porque llegó tarde a desayunar – afortunadamente, el imbécil de Crabbe parecía haberse percatado de su poco apetecible aspecto, por lo que pudo gozar del trozo de pie de frambuesas que su seudo súbdito había rechazado (no sin dolor)-; en segundo término, quedaba poca gente en el comedor – sobre todo de su casa, compuesta por los más propensos a alabarlo con los ojos.

Otra cosa que ciertamente no fue de su agrado consistió en el hecho de que ni Parvati parecía dispuesta a sosegar su estado anímico vulnerado; pero, sin duda, se llevó el premio a la peor jodienda su primer encontrón desagradable del día: San Potter.

- Buen día. ¿A quién pretendes salvar hoy, estimado Potter?

Reacción instantánea tan conocida por él como lo eran las mejores marcas de escobas: Granger rodando los ojos –_soy demasiado madura para gastar energías en esto ._Patético e irritante, todo en uno-, el mártir del mundo mágico – sí, sí, Potter, imbéciles – esforzándose por no matarlo como quería hacerlo con ¿medio mundo? Reprimido de mierda, verdaderamente le caía peor que una patada en las bolas – Draco se dio cuenta de que no andaba en su período de mayor elegancia verbal-.

Y ahora, Weasley debería perder los estribos de una manera tan… repugnantemente _muggle_ que simplemente daba risa; le causaría una gracia mezclada con desdén que le impulsaría a preguntarse si no había soñado lo de ayer…

- Púdrete, Malfoy.- el niño que (lamentablemente) vivió se alejó con expresión fastidiada, seguido de cerca por sus dos inseparables apéndices, de uno de los cuales los ojos de Draco se vieron imposibilitados de despegarse.

El pelirrojo objeto de su observación no había dicho, gritado, garabateado… absolutamente _nada._

- Hey, Draco.- la voz de Blaise le llegó lejana, a pesar de que, como otros de sus compañeros de casa y año, iba junto a él. – ¿Vas a decirnos?

- ¿Qué? – casi ladró, dándose cuenta del aterrador hecho de que su actitud era casi tan vulgar como la de Weasley (¿por qué demonios seguía ese ser inmiscuyéndose en sus pensamientos?). Claro que nadie pareció darse por enterado.

- Queríamos saber qué tal te fue con el hechizo.- apenas y miró a Daphne, aquella hermosa cáscara vacía como una burbuja. En cambio, se encargó de taladrar al imbécil de Zabini con la mirada, tanto por haber sido el culpable de todo ese rollo como por haberlo comentado con otros; ahora, aparte de ellos dos, Crabbe, Goyle y Parvati, medio Slytherin debía de estar enterado. Fantástico.

- Pues qué crees.- retirada digna, anhelaba, es más: necesitaba un jodido rato a solas y libre de preguntas de bajo coeficiente intelectual. Agradeció mentalmente no tener clases particulares ni tareas que le llevarían más tiempo que decir snitch.

Ya solo, y aliviado en parte – su grupo social no se caracterizaba especialmente por ser paciente y comprensivo-, el rubio adolescente tuvo la oportunidad de analizarse emocionalmente, percatándose del alarmante detalle de que algo reciente acababa de desmoralizarlo.

Su silencio.

Ronald Weasley, por primera vez desde que tenían once años, no se había molestado en replicar sus crudos comentarios; y la tensión escondida entre ambos detrás de aquella aparentemente madura decisión – cosa que, él sabía, Ron no era. Por lo menos no en aquellos casos específicos– le habían… algo así como dolido.

Fue cuando terminó de entender que no era un mal día: _sería_ una pésima temporada. Y dependía de él – odiaba hacer él mismo las cosas desagradables – arreglarla de alguna manera.

* * *

Vio a Harry escabulléndose poco disimuladamente para hablar con su hermana – él no era idiota, se notaba a años luz de distancia que se gustaban. _Que hagan lo que quieran,_ en esos precisos instantes estaba demasiado cansado mentalmente como para ser el hermano celoso que solía ser-; al contrario, él fingió estamparse en la lectura del manual de no sé qué cosa que Hermione le había alcanzado – e imaginó que ésta lo estaría viendo con cara de pez. ¿Estudiando, él? ¿Así, sin más?

Ronald era orgulloso, cosa bien sabida por quienes le conocían aunque fuese de vista. Y en esos momentos, algo en él le indicaba que su orgullo estaba ligeramente herido.

¿Rendirse ante un insulto? Era un concepto que repudiaba, prefería raparse, ir a clases desnudo, besar a Snape_ (bueno, eso no) _antes que ser un duendecillo miedoso y sin dignidad. Pero así se sentía.

Y es que había sido inesperado, incontrolable. Simplemente, el puro hecho de mirar a Malfoy le había sido extrañamente difícil; porque – y exclusivamente a causa de las inconcebibles circunstancias en las que se hallaba(n)- por primera vez en sus dieciséis años, Ron había encontrado un cierto atractivo – _innegable_, para su desgracia –en una persona de su mismo género. Y eso lo tenía tenso, y en cierto modo le dolía.

Lo habían metido en un lío sentimental, aniquilando de paso la siempre clara definición de su sexualidad, y ese hurón al que hacía una semana sencillamente detestaba, tenía toda la culpa.

- Ron, tienes el libro al revés.

* * *

_**El silencio es el partido más seguro para el que desconfía de sí mismo.**_

François de la Rochefoucauld.

* * *

**Continuará. **

**Gracias por leer n.n**


	3. Guerra

_**Basta el instante de un cerrar de ojos para hacer de un hombre pacífico un guerrero.**_

Samuel Butler, poeta inglés.

* * *

**3.** Guerra.

* * *

- ¿Otra vez escondiéndote?

Ronald no había respondido, para variar.

A Draco ya hasta se le había hecho costumbre lo de considerar sólo a Potter y Hermione al momento de joderle la existencia a alguien – sí, quizá había más motivos, para qué negarlo-; aunque en base a la expresión de ira mal contenida del curiosamente callado pelirrojo frente a él, aún podía afirmarse que eran tres sus víctimas más frecuentes.

- Hasta de ti esperaba más.- sonrisa torcida. Porque era particularmente agradable ver a Weasley tan silencioso y pensar que nadie más conseguía tenerlo así, nadie más que _él_.

- Ándate a la mierda.- sin embargo, Ronald habló, con una voz que nada tenía de aquel típico menosprecio grosero con el que solía tratarle; pero que sí abundaba en una indefinible nota parecida al rencor, a la frustración. Y la sonrisa de Draco no se borró.

Habría sido difícil que, habiéndose odiado alguna vez a muerte ellos dos, Ronald hubiese permanecido gélidamente indiferente a lo sucedido hacía unos cuatro días – no que los hubiese contado como maniático, claro que no -. Pero como ya fue indicado en otra oportunidad – hace un capítulo, despistado lector -, Malfoy no tenía un pelo de tonto y leyó en aquella excesiva reacción/respuesta lo que sin querer había buscado para sentirse tranquilo: interés. Más del que una persona con sus ideas claras – caso que no era el de Ron – habría demostrado.

Había sido una seudo semana tan jodidamente, insoportablemente lenta, que daba asco.

Días de suspenso, provocando a Potter más de lo seguido – sin (querer) percatarse de que el motor de su eventualmente cabrona actitud no eran ni más ni menos que un par de ojos azules y huidizos. Días de humor volátil, paciencia desintegrada, incluso con una caída de la escoba incluida – para su suerte y equilibrio anímico, no hubo testigos.

La oportunidad ni siquiera se había presentado bajo la forma de una oportunidad en todo su esplendor; simplemente, con el mismo escenario de antes – baño de prefectos, gloriosamente poco concurrido durante la tarde – y una casual y nueva manía por parte de su obsesión personificada – Ron, para los amigos- de alejarse de la sociedad escolar o lo que es lo mismo, de andar solo. Sin nadie que impidiera una aproximación en toda su ley.

Por la ventana se podía ver el cielo anaranjado, casi del mismo incendiado tono que la cabellera del Gryffindor. Draco se había acercado de una manera insoportablemente lenta, y había terminado prácticamente soldado a su **ex**-rival – porque, por favor, él no andaba acosando a Granger ni fantaseaba en su inconsciente con San Potter -, y ahora, ya podía rozarle los labios con los suyos, y podía ver que Ronald estaba – _lo que nunca se vio_- cohibido y que ni siquiera se había alejado decentemente, aparte de un par de pasos torpes hacia atrás.

Poco le había costado entender que algo en la mentecilla simplona de Ronald le había hecho imaginarse que el universo estaba de su parte y que Draco no volvería al bendito baño, y que aquel algo era una estúpida excusa porque probablemente - ¿quién no? – Ron había querido, indeliberadamente, que aquello se diera, no había podido contra el deseo de volver a verlo; y a pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a tener éxito en todo, aquel pensamiento lo regocijó por dentro.

Una ampolleta se encendió dentro de su rubia cabeza cuando se descubrió muerto de ganas de tocarlo, entendiendo que aquel hechizo estúpido era una verdadera terapia de revelación; porque sólo a causa de ese sortilegio que anteriormente había maldecido, fue que en aquel instante preciso logró darse cuenta de que- no sabía cómo, ni desde cuándo ni mucho menos por qué- en el fondo de su ser, deseaba desmesuradamente al chico frente a él.

- No creo que quieras eso, Weasley.

- Tú no me conoces. – respondió el aludido, sacando fuerza de flaquezas. Porque estaba acorralado, tanto física como sicológicamente, y aunque decía la verdad, ni él parecía seguro de ella. Nada parecía ser cien por ciento seguro entre ellos.

- Eso podemos cambiarlo. – siseó, con su espíritu de serpiente a flor de piel. Le gustaba percibir la duda ajena, conocía perfectamente el arte de la disuasión y aunque el otro ni por enterado se diera, estaba funcionando.

- ¡No quiero cambiarlo! ¡Déjame en paz de una maldita vez, no entiendo qué poción te tomaste ni es mi probl-

Aquella explosión de vulnerabilidad fue como un detonante. Se apoderó de la comisura de los labios ajenos, sin desencajar sus facciones de la perfecta máscara de frialdad que llevaba, mientras su diestra se apoderaba sin fuerza de la corbata dorado con escarlata.

- Entonces, mantente alerta.

A pesar de no estar forcejeando, leyó en el cuerpo rígido de Weasley una resistencia a dejarse llevar; aquella tarde, Draco se enteró de que le gustaban los retos.

_Que empiece la guerra, Ronald._

Soltó a Ron, y éste abandonó la estancia sin mirar hacia atrás. Pero, aunque Draco no lo supo entonces, el resto del día no fue registrado en la mente del pelirrojo desde el momento preciso en que se vieron por última vez.

* * *

**_Combatirse a sí mismo es la guerra más difícil; vencerse a sí mismo es la victoria más bella._**

Friedrich von Logau.

* * *

**Continuará.**

**Wii~~!! Gracias a todos los que leyeron. Espero que les guste cómo va desarrollándose la historia, porque por mí los haría tirar en una sala vacía y ya está, pero siempre me ha parecido más... emocionante, que pasen cosas 'interesantes' luego de una trama más difícil. Más larga. Aunque eso signifique dentro de un par de capítulos más xD**

**Estoy divagando. Se agradecen comentarios y tu tiempo, en general. Arriba el DracoRon (hacen falta más fic de ellos u.u).**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	4. Caos

**_Bendito sea el caos, porque es síntoma de libertad._**

Enrique Tierno Galván

* * *

**4.** Caos / Desbarajuste.

* * *

Un día en la vida de Ron, en época de clases, siempre se había basado en:

_+ estudiar a última hora – tutelado por la linda Hermione, por supuesto-,_

_+ sentarse al lado de Harry hasta para comer, _

_+ entrenamientos de Quidditch – lo que más le gustaba -,_

_+ pelearse con los Slytherin, _

_+ pastel de calabaza a horas inesperadas – cortesía de los elfos domésticos-,_

_+ castigos de parte de Snape – librazos (léase: golpe mediante un libro) en la cabeza incluidos-, _

_+ tratar de remendar el uniforme, _

_+ supervisar a su hermanita, _

_+ sonrojarse con las risitas de Lavander y otras Gryffindor en plena revolución de hormonas, _

y varios detalles más que le daban sabor y cierta calidez a su vida.

Desde hacía una semana, parte importante de ese prolijo, equilibrado orden se había ido al demonio. Y el porqué, claro, tenía nombre y apellido.

Ahora, ya no le quedaba mente para estudiar, ni se sentía capaz de andar con Harry o Hermione sin que su consciencia – llena hasta el tope- se retorciera de nervios; había estado al borde de matarse durante los últimos entrenamientos, que ya no disfrutaba como antes, y cada puto Slytherin que transitaba por los pasillos le hacía temblar mentalmente – verde y plateado, dos colores que le hacían sentirse trastornado con sólo verlos de lejos, sobre todo si era en una corbata.

Ya no le daban ganas de comer pastel – estómago revuelto- y en Pociones, su actual estado de zombi le había significado una salvación al mal humor del siempre dispuesto a joder Severus Snape; le valía madre lo que llevaba puesto – _…Ron, ¿llevas la camisa encima del sweater? _-, cuántos anduvieran detrás de Ginny – de todos modos, a ella le gustaba Harry, ¿no? – y lo que realmente se pasaba por buena parte era a toda la gama de chicas que desde que había dado un estirón, se habían fijado en él como en un ente masculino.

Y todo porque vivía pendiente de Draco Malfoy, la causa de todo aquel caos.

Desorden general de las cosas. Salir de la habitación ya no era el inicio de su día; era un final. El final de su paz interior: tarde o temprano iba a verlo, y Ron sabía, tenía claro como ninguna otra cosa en su pelirroja vida, que estaba _así_ de cerca de rendirse ante lo que fuera que hiciera ese idiota. Tenía miedo, y era vergonzoso.

Pero sobre todo, era aterrador saber que no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, porque él se había percatado desde hacía días – no era estúpido, sólo orgulloso – de que lo impensable era un hecho.

Le gustaba.

Le gustaba Draco _hurón _Malfoy. Y esto lo estaba atormentando más allá de lo sano.

_- ¡Ten cuidado, Weasley!_

- ¿Eh... –? _**¡Mierda!**_

Conmoción general. Loza rompiéndose. Un prefecto de Hufflepuff lanzando un hechizo que salvaría unos tres platos del montón que Ron acababa de volcar en medio de su caída – chocar de lleno contra el borde de la mesa, nada más torpe.

- ¿Te dolió?

Era una monada, claro, pero dos años menor, como mínimo. Como por inercia, Ron dirigió sus ojos azules a su alrededor, al tiempo que la chica que había chillado su nombre se le acercaba _– a todo esto, ¿cómo diantres sabía ella quién era él?-_.

La respuesta a esto dejó de importarle cuando su vista chocó con una sonrisa torcida al fondo del comedor, sonrisa cuyo dueño, de ojos grises como la plata, observaba la escena casi con burla.

* * *

¿Celos? Demasiado bajo para Draco. Antes se habría puesto celoso de Granger, que se la pasaba pegada a Ronald. Y de Potter, aún más. No de una pre-púber cuya cochina mano, solícitamente alzada, Ron apenas y aceptó.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Ron?

Y ahí estaba San Potter, socorriendo a su amigo, abrazándolo –según la mentalidad excesivamente subjetiva de Draco, al menos- de una manera insoportable e injustificadamente posesiva – otra vez: según la mentalidad excesivamente subjetiva de Draco.

Observó desde su lugar a la agrupación de Gryffindors preocupados por Ronald, quien aparentemente había perdido el equilibrio o simplemente estaba siendo torpe como…

¿Como siempre lo era?

Exacto. Ni se molestó en preguntarse por qué madres tenía la certeza de que el chico era torpe, lo sabia y ya, y sabía (creía saber) que Potter igualmente lo sabía, y aquello lo irritaba porque aprovecharse de la situación era algo que él habría hecho y que el idiota de la cicatriz estaba – sí, sí: según la mentalidad excesivamente subjetiva de Draco- haciendo.

Y como siempre que algo no le gustaba, Draco decidió que eso cambiaría.

El baño de prefectos ya no era una opción, eso estaba claro. Pero la mente de Draco – sí, aquella entidad excesivamente subjetiva que fue mencionada con anterioridad, genios – era veloz como una snitch dorada con motor incluido y, para antes de la cena, ya tenía todo pensado.

Poner nervioso a Weasley con simples sonrisas ladeadas a lo largo de todos esos días, o incrementando los comentarios con doble sentido al meterse con su pequeño trío, o simplemente fingir aburrimiento al momento de que fuera su turno de ser denigrado con el fin de no humillarlo públicamente – le gustaba más en privado, si se trataba precisamente de él- había sido divertido. Gratificante.

Sin embargo, Potter siempre, _siempre_ había estado ahí. Y eso no era compatible con sus ganas de hacerle ver a Weasley que eso de estarse muriendo por comerle la boca era algo mutuo, correspondido, _sólo que eres demasiado lento para darte cuenta. Estúpida comadreja._

Por lo que se encargó de tenerlo todo listo para después de comer _– te necesito con fuerzas, Ronald. _Por supuesto, la sala de los menesteres fue una pieza clave. Y Crabbe y Goyle, ídem.

La acción fue resumida en distraer a las dos sombras de Ron – Potter y la _sangresucia_- mediante un pequeño sortilegio para hacer que sus rostros terminaran sumergidos dentro de sus platos de sopa; en cuanto sus víctimas secundarias hubieron acudido a la enfermería, él esperó pacientemente – desde su punto de vista- a que la comadreja se encontrara cerca de su guarida.

Antes de que Ronald se acercara al retrato de la dama gorda, Goyle se encargó – so pena de amanecer al día siguiente con un brazo menos – de apuntarlo con su varita y aplicar uno de los tantos hechizos que Draco conocía, y que le había llevado una buena hora el memorizar.

Y bibiti babiti búm.

* * *

El estupor de Ronald Weasley no fue poco al encontrarse en una habitación del colegio hasta entonces desconocida para él, pero su expresión empeoró al toparse su vista con el culpable de su confusión – en doble sentido.

- ¿Tú…? ¡Debí imaginarlo! ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres?! – valientes, así sonaban sus palabras; mas Draco lo vio titubear para no retroceder, y estuvo a punto de sonreír.

A punto, porque había decidido que la única forma de que aquello resultara era otorgando a la situación una pincelada de seriedad, y evitando cualquier posible detonante para el carácter de Ronald. Agradeciendo su capacidad de observación, él mismo se encargó de acercarse, ante la mirada poco confiada de su acompañante.

- Creo que lo sabes bien, Weasley.

- Jódete, Malfoy.

- Por favor, ya deja de fingir como un estúpido.

No hubo palabras ni varitas implicadas: en dos segundos, Ron se vio inmovilizado contra la pared de aquel cuarto vacío. Era magia avanzada, claro, algo fácil de esperar viniendo de alguien como Malfoy.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – exigió saber, algo asustado ante la poco grata idea de encontrarse a la merced de aquel ser rubio y déspota.

Una sonrisa que Draco no pudo reprimir le causó un feroz escalofrío en la espalda.

- Me gustas, Weasley, tuve que darme cuenta mediante un hechizo, pero me gustas. Es denigrante, pero así son las cosas y por desgracia, no puedo cambiarlas.

- …

Contempló el semblante atónito y algo sonrojado de Ron, comprendiendo que iba por mejor camino de lo esperado. Terminó de acercarse, quedando a unos tres pasos del Gryffindor, y atravesándolo con la mirada, agregó.

- Sin embargo, por denigrante que sea, sé que por tu lado no es tan distinto.

- ¡Estás loco!

- Sabes que tengo la razón.

_**- ¿Cuál es el punto?**_

La pelirroja cabeza fue bajada, Draco entendió que no necesitaba más argumentación, que su razonamiento había ganado sin siquiera ser iniciado en su totalidad. Un paso más. Weasley pareció tensarse.

- No es necesario tanto dramatismo. Nadie necesita saberlo.

- ¿Saber qué? No hay nada qué saber. ¡Nada!

- Si al menos pudieras decirlo sin temblar, consideraría el creerte…, _**Ron**_.

- ¡No me digas así!

- ¿Es necesaria tanta formalidad? – otro paso, sonrisa; respuesta: ojos azules derrotados y una boca irresistiblemente roja, llamándolo silenciosa.- Puede que, por algún motivo estúpido, mi nombre te pareciera gracioso en su momento, pero estoy seguro de que llegará el punto en que no te cansarás de dec-

El último paso fue liquidado y esta vez, Draco no fue el culpable. No directamente. Sintió los labios de Ronald contra los suyos, furiosos, asustados, y sobresaltándose apenas por tan agradable reacción, se encargó de responderle el beso como la ocasión lo ameritaba, encargándose de empujar a su _loquesea - ¿enemigo, amigo, compañero, rival…, _cita_?- _, nuevamente, contra el muro; pero esta vez, sin dejar el mínimo espacio entre ellos.

A partir de ese momento, el caos que reinaba en sus vidas se convirtió en algo inevitable y clandestinamente oficial.

* * *

**_El deseo es una fuerza formidable. Debe ser canalizado convenientemente, sino, irá inmediatamente seguido por el caos. _**

Florence Scovel

**

* * *

**

Gracias por leer y perdón por la demora.


	5. Secreto

_**El hombre se deprava desde que tiene dentro del corazón un solo pensamiento que está constantemente forzado a disimular.**_

Benjamin Constant

* * *

**5.** Secreto

* * *

Ron estaba raro. Harry lo notaba.

Su amigo siempre había puesto el quidditch antes que las notas, la comida antes que los libros…

Pero actualmente, parecía una especie de montaña rusa, un torbellino silencioso, todo nervios y despiste.

Y a Harry, primero, no le había preocupado demasiado; sin embargo, la cosa había durado más de lo normal.

A Ron le pasaba algo. O estaba ocultando algo; algo que no quería compartir ni con Hermione ni con él. Con él: Harry, su mejor amigo.

- ¿Limpiando las escaleras, Potter? Yo creí que la vida de famoso te daba con qué pagar la escuela.

Rodó los ojos, se levantó del escalón que había estado ocupando como asiento; todo en una perfecta sincronización que ocultó bastante bien la preocupación en la que se encontraba sumergido.

- Jódete, hurón.- no había ni tiempo ni paciencia para una réplica más elaborada; por alguna extraña razón, su pobre respuesta causó una socarrona sonrisa en el rubio, quien se hallaba de pie y dos escalones más arriba.

- Sorprendente. ¿Tu séquito no está contigo? ¿Ahora ya puedes andar sin guardaespaldas?

- No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Malfoy.

Harry semi-sonrió, viendo al aludido lanzando a Crabbe y a Goyle una mirada que claramente los culpaba del pequeño éxito verbal del moreno.

Entonces, percibió las tan conocidas voces acercándose.

- Harry, íbamos a reunirnos hace quince minut… _Oh_.

La cara de repulsión adoptada por su amiga al ver con quién se disponía a discutir incrementó la sonrisa de Harry, mas no provocó efectos mayores en el Slytherin, pese a que los dos secuaces de Draco le lanzaron a la chica un par de vistazos hostiles.

Escuchó a Ron espetar un frustrado _genial_, algo nada inusual si se ponía a pensar que contaban con una nada agradable compañía, y ese gesto familiar logró tranquilizar su anterior ansiedad.

- Miren quién llegó. La sabelotodo sangre-sucia.

- Hermione, vámonos antes de que le caiga a golpes.- haciendo un ademán de darse la media vuelta, Harry Potter no tuvo tiempo de ver la mirada de satisfacción del Slytherin, ni la expresión ofuscada de su pelirrojo camarada.

- Tan valiente como siempre, Potter. Y defendiendo a los seres inferiores, incluso inferiores que tú, con tu característica compa…

- ¡Ya cierra la boca, Malfoy!

Quizá fue el _ya_ de sobra en la exclamación, o la completa falta de hastío en la voz de Ronald, o el hecho de que, en ningún momento, Harry vio a éste observar directamente al Slytherin; el punto es que toda posible certeza de que había estado _imaginando_ cambios en su amigo se esfumó en cuanto, tras lanzar el exasperado alarido, Ron se retiró sin mirar hacia atrás.

Harry dudó entre volverse a ver por qué, en el acojonante nombre de Merlín, Malfoy no efectuó réplica alguna tras tamaño grito, consultar a Hermione con la mirada – probablemente, ella estaba tan sorprendida como él mismo – y seguir a Ron para averiguar, o intentarlo, al menos, qué era lo que le sucedía.

Finalmente, reaccionó sólo cuando percibió los pasos de Draco Malfoy alejándose presuroso, quizá porque se había empezado a aburrir al no tener una verdadera discusión… o para que nadie viera su expresión de irritada consternación.

Crabbe y Goyle lo siguieron unos cuantos metros, hasta que les dedicó unas cuantas oraciones que no encajaban muy bien con su linaje de la alta aristocracia y que los disuadieron de toda intención de hostigarlo por aquel día.

* * *

Draco inhaló lenta, profundamente; y exhaló de modo que su aliento inundara el cuello desprotegido de Ron, haciéndolo paralizarse en su lugar.

- Debo admitir, Weasley, que llegué a considerar la posibilidad de que no vendrías.

- También yo, hurón. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- … Creo… que a ti, Weasley.

Ron se giró con los ojos muy abiertos, y las mejillas rojas al igual que sus orejas, y de pronto Draco tenía los labios casi sobre los suyos, sus manos sujetando firmemente la pelirroja cabeza oscurecida por la penumbra de la mazmorra.

- ¿Q-qué quieres decir?

- ¿Crees que me harás decirlo? – sonrió casi con crueldad, sus ojos plateados destellando el deleite del dominio.- No suelo repetir las cosas, comadreja.

- Tienes que dejar de molestar a Harry.- soltó Ron, de golpe, la única forma que manejaba de decir lo que sentía y/o necesitaba directamente.- Es demasiado difícil pretender que no pasa nada y…

- Que yo moleste o no a _Harry_ – pronunció el nombre de Potter con un retintín mosqueado, para luego torcer su mueca perversamente.- no tiene por qué influirte, Weasley. Por si no lo has notado, me he estado absteniendo de meterme con tu escasa persona.

- Lo dices como si me importaran tus estúpidos comentarios, serpiente.

- Nunca has demostrado mucha neutralidad al respecto.- rozó su labio superior, recargando el cuerpo de Ron contra la pared fría, y su propio cuerpo contra el mismo.

- Me vale madre si quieres insultarme; sólo…

_- Tal vez no quiera hacerlo._

Ron se quedó mudo, sus ojos perdidos en el grisáceo infierno encerrado en la mirada de su pálido acompañante. Sintió la aspereza del calabozo contra su espalda apenas protegida por su remendada camisa, y el torso duro y fino de Malfoy taladrando sus sentidos con tan irrevocable cercanía.

Y entonces, sin decir nada, ni pensar nada en concreto, o quizá demasiadas cosas a la vez, Ronald Weasley se rindió.

Acercó sus labios el par de milímetros que hacía falta para alcanzar los de Draco, sintiendo el peso de la culpa disiparse, dándole paso a la embriaguez del deseo.

Draco lo acarició ligeramente con los labios antes de abrirse paso dentro de la boca ajena, sintiendo a Ronald contraerse por inercia; sus manos se acomodaron de tal forma que su diestra terminó apoyada contra la pared, mientras la otra exploraba subrepticiamente, con apremio mal contenido, bajo la camisa desordenada de Weasley.

Poco a poco aquello se volvió un intercambio violento de saliva y roces dolorosos de labios enrojecidos; sendas respiraciones parecían querer vaciar de aire la habitación y a ninguno le ayudaba el hecho de que la surda de Malfoy estuviera ya en pleno contacto con la piel de Ron o que las manos de éste se encontraran en iguales condiciones con la espalda de Draco, por debajo de la camisa y el sweater gris.

Fue cuando sus caderas presionaron indómitamente las del Gryffindor que Draco dudó sinceramente de su autocontrol, sintiendo un abanico de sensaciones aflorando en la zona baja de su cuerpo.

Pese a su esfuerzo de evitarlo, Ron gimió dentro del beso, quedamente, suspirando casi, al percibir al rubio tan deliciosamente cerca; todo iba demasiado rápido y sin sentido en esos momentos, y pudo entender que estaba completamente fuera de sus manos, como una adicción que lo disminuía y enaltecía a la vez.

Malfoy comenzó a besarle el cuello, y al sentir el aroma divino de su cabello mezclado con la esencia sus alientos calientes, Ron pensó que, a pesar de todas las dificultades que conllevaría, quizá – probablemente – aquel secreto sí valía la pena.

* * *

_**El Secreto es la Ley de Atracción.**_

El Secreto.

* * *

**Agradezco de todo corazón su paciencia, así como la buena recepción que está teniendo este fic; es algo realmente inesperado porque no pensé que a tanta gente le gustara esta pareja (L) ¡Muchas gracias!**


	6. Desencanto parte I

_**La mentira más común es aquella con la que un hombre se engaña a sí mismo. Engañar a los demás es un defecto relativamente vano.**_

Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

**6.** Desencanto (parte I)

* * *

Draco observó a cada uno alternativamente.

Pansy sonreía, Ron sólo le devolvió una mirada vacía.

Había sido un día increíblemente largo, y habían pasado tantas cosas que era difícil imaginar que sólo habían transcurrido unas diecisiete horas desde que se había levantado esa mañana.

* * *

Todo había comenzado con su llegada a la sala común, aproximadamente a las cinco de la mañana. No hace falta mencionar con quién andaba.

- Hasta que apareces.

Reconoció la voz, pero el sobresalto que le causó la inesperada compañía fue algo bastante vergonzoso; de todos modos, logró disimularlo.

- Pansy. ¿Estudiando hasta tarde? – la chica frunció el entrecejo ante lo sarcástico de su interrogación. Todo el mundo sabía que Pansy Parkinson era algo así como la antítesis de Granger, es decir que en su vida se había desvelado para algo relacionado con el estudio.

- ¿Qué has estado haciendo? Te ves cansado.

- Deberes de prefecto… - bostezó graciosamente, encaminándose a las habitaciones masculinas.

Detrás de él, Pansy resopló con escepticismo.

- Es curioso. Como prefecta, suelo terminar de hacer rondas, como mucho, a las doce.

- ¿Qué puedo decir, Pansy? – comentó, sin siquiera voltear a mirarla.- Algunos tenemos más vocación que otros.

Dicho esto, y sin ver la expresión escéptica de la chica, se retiró a sus aposentos.

* * *

Ron se servía su tercera ración de pastel de calabaza, cuando su mirada se topó con la de un taciturno Harry, sentado frente a él.

- … ¿Quieres? – le ofreció la bandeja con el dulce, algo confundido por lo raro que andaba Harry esos días.

- No, gracias.

_Se habrá peleado con Ginny._

A su lado, Hermione se entretenía revisando un apunte de runas antiguas – o algo igualmente aburrido-, interrumpiéndose de vez en cuando para dar un mordisco a su tostada con mantequilla.

Sin embargo, en cuanto el silencio se hizo demasiado prolongado, pareció incapaz de seguir leyendo.

- Muy bien, ¿me perdí de algo?

- Pregúntale a él.- se apresuró a decir Ron, con la boca llena y un impresionante impulso interno por desviar cualquier tipo de intención de escrutinio hacia Harry.

- Estoy bien, sólo… no es nada.

Nuevo intercambio de miradas. Ron tragó con dificultad, y se dio cuenta de que en realidad, ya no tenía hambre.

Hermione alzó las cejas.

- Está bien. Como digas.

Pociones con los Slytherin. De sólo pensarlo, Ron sentía que los minutos que faltaban para que llegara la primera hora de clases pasaban demasiado lento. Tras subir por sus cosas y lavarse los dientes, aún tenían siete minutos antes de aparecerse en las mazmorras.

Y bueno, no era tan masoquista como para llegar antes de eso. Por mucho que le gustara Draco, no iba a-

- Ron, ¿me acompañas un momento?

Disimuló su pre-infarto apoyando una mano sobre el muro de piedra, bajo la mirada aparentemente tranquila de su camarada. Hermione se había ido hacía unos instantes, así que no se le ocurrieron métodos de escapatoria.

En realidad, ¿de qué escapar? Harry era su mejor amigo, y las posibilidades de que se imaginara siquiera que andaba tras los huesos de la serpiente rubia eran menores que las de ver a Dumbledore nadando desnudo en el lago.

- ¿Pasa algo?

Bien, aquello fue inesperado. Se suponía que Harry estaba raro, y que él – Ron- sería quien preguntara si pasaba algo, y no al revés. Contempló a su amigo con extrañeza, ganándose un suspiro.

- Creo que sabes a lo que me refiero.

- No, no lo sé. Yo pensaba que a ti te pasaba algo. –rebatió.

Se sentía un hipócrita. Estaba fingiendo tan bien que le asustaba, nunca había sido tan bueno para mentir.

Harry adoptó un semblante atónito, y como un par de tarados, se quedaron allí, de pie, mirándose sin verse.

- Pues… ¿asunto resuelto? – _Eureka_, allí estaba su torpeza habitual, fiel como siempre.

- Ron-

- Hola, chicos.

Ginebra, sonriente, caminó tranquilamente hasta ellos, sin ningún atisbo de que le importara un huevo estar a breves minutos de su primera clase.

Y santo remedio, Harry sólo tuvo ojos para su hermana. Ron escuchó, a menos que medias, la conversación que siguió, en la que sus dos interlocutores se esforzaron por hacerle creer que él tenía cabida. Enseguida, sin mucho esfuerzo ni demasiado disimulo – estamos hablando de Ron, vamos-, se retiró hacia las mazmorras.

Nota mental- comprarle a Ginny unas ranas de chocolate en la próxima ida a Hogsmeade.

La guarida de Snape, como siempre, lucía como aquel lugar al que nunca habría entrado de tener elección. Ron entró a buen paso, aliviado al ver que los ya llegados ni siquiera habían alcanzado a sentarse –es decir que se ahorraría un castigo después de clases por demorar dos segundos de más.

Poco después – y se había esforzado con su alma para no voltearse hacia donde estaban sentados los de Slytherin, especialmente uno de gran ego y pésimo carácter que no necesariamente empezaba con _D_ y terminaba con _raco_-, escuchó los pasos apresurados de Harry, a quien Snape sí que alcanzó a interceptar visualmente desde su escritorio.

- Le espera una emocionante detención a las tres, señor Potter. Y no traiga su varita, no la necesitará.

Enseguida, tuvo lugar una apasionante lección y posteriormente, una realización de pócimas para curar rasguños de hipogrifo, porque posiblemente les sería muy útil en sus futuros llenos de hipogrifos salvajes de garras afiladas y…

- ¡Weasley, piensa rápido!

La pregunta del millón: ¿cuándo había sido eso posible? Ron recibió la bomba olorosa en plena cara, cuando apenas había dejado el resto de sus ingredientes al lado de los de Hermione.

- ¡_Mierda_!

Ni siquiera era necesario tener intacta su facultad visual – momentáneamente nula- para saber de dónde había provenido el ataque – _las serpientes son expertas en pociones-_.

Sintió el repugnante aroma infiltrarse hasta su alma, lo que le provocó un irrefrenable ataque de tos y uno que otro garabato suelto – cuando no se ahogaba con las sílabas.

Fue cuando sucedió.

_- ¿Quién demonios fue…?_

No.

No fue Hermione, demasiado ocupada chillando a su lado, recitando más que nada para sí misma los componentes de una solución anti-hedor o loquesea , que de todas maneras no parecía en plan de comenzar a mezclar.

No fue Harry, quien aparentemente ya había dado por sentado al culpable del ataque; ya que reconoció claramente la voz de Draco haciendo la pregunta, con una voz que no denotaba la misma hilaridad con la que contaba el resto de los Slytherins presentes.

Y no supo si fue porque el resto notó lo inesperado de la situación, o si es que Harry lucía realmente molesto o si Draco había estado jugando todo ese tiempo, pero en cuanto el rubio terminó su frase, duplicando las carcajadas de los de su casa – por cierto, ¿qué leches estaba haciendo Snape como para no notar el alboroto? - …

_-… para sacarme el sombrero._

… sintió que algo dentro de él dejaba de funcionar.

- Granger, haga el favor de llevar esa peste lejos de aquí. – ahí estaba su maestro de pociones, tan objetivo como siempre.

Al día siguiente, Draco despiertó de pésimo humor.

* * *

No era idiota, sabía cuándo lo estaban evitando.

Sabía que Ronald lo estaba evitando sólo por su estúpido comentario durante la estúpida broma del día anterior. No lo miraba cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos, o en el Gran Comedor, y curiosamente, no se habían topado a solas como para poder disuadirlo de su estúpida decisión de ignorarlo.

Ignorarlo.

A él.

- Hey, Draco, dime una cosa.

- Púdrete, Zabini.

Bien, era evidente que esa no era la _cosa_ que el aludido esperaba que le dijera, pero no tenía ganas de fingir cordialidad, y menos aún con aquel zopenco. Después de todo, él tenía la culpa de gran parte de sus últimos malos ratos.

- Qué humor. De todas formas, hay algo que me causa curiosidad.

- No me importa.

- Sucede – lo ignoró, vaya tarado- que nunca nos contaste qué fue del hechizo. Ahora que estamos solos, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste cuando te fuiste?

- Que te pudras.

Justo entonces, comenzaron a llegar a la sala común sus demás compañeros de casa, por lo que le fue sencillo dejar a Blaise con la frase en la lengua y retirarse hacia el Gran Comedor.

Zabini sólo sonrió burlonamente por el mal humor de su compañero, sin percibir la expresión calculadora de una de las chicas de corbata verde y plateada.

* * *

**_(Fin parte I)_**

* * *

**Gracias a quienes han leído, me hacen muy feliz sus comentarios :D**

**Por cierto, probablemente este capítulo no se entienda muy bien; pero en cuanto suba la segunda parte se aclararán muchas cosas xD**

**Bye~~**


	7. Desencanto parte II

* * *

**7**. Desencanto (parte II)

* * *

Ni siquiera había tenido energía para ponerse su piyama, con lo que le gustaban esas cosas…

La noche anterior, Ron había caído sobre la cama tan deshecho que habría sido difícil de creer lo poco que había trabajado académicamente.

A presente, se encontraba sentado en el Gran Comedor, engullendo todo lo que había a su alcance con el fin de ignorar, con lo que le quedaba de dignidad viril, la extraña sensación que abarcaba su estómago y parte de su pecho.

Era como tragar pintura.

Le bastaba con la voz serpenteante de Draco en su memoria, y sus palabras indirectamente hirientes disparadas en un momento en que él mismo no podría haber quedado en más absoluto ridículo, para sentir que la ansiedad y la desilusión lo devastaban por dentro.

Llevaba casi veinticuatro horas con la semilla del desencanto destrozándole las entrañas.

- ¿Bajas a desayunar? – le preguntó Harry, sonriéndole con una inusual pincelada de timidez.

Era de esperarse, a pesar de lo poco habitual de la situación – ambos amigos hablándose como si apenas se acabaran de conocer. Tenía algo de sentido, por la edad y todas las circunstancias subentendidas que ésta comprendía: amor, desamor, miedo, futuro, individualidad.

Además, aunque Ron se encontraba demasiado hundido como para pensar con el optimismo que siempre trataba de preservar – no que le fuera fácil del todo-, estaba la implícita obviedad de que una amistad como la suya no era algo que se deteriorara con un distanciamiento superficial, sino todo lo contrario.

Una de las pocas cosas buenas que estaba destinado a conservar durante su vida, al parecer…

* * *

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde la primera clase, Ronald cruzaba los pasillos cuando una risotada llamó su atención.

- Esta vez, Draco se pasó.

Se volteó, era una voz que reconocía de algún lado; pero no le fue posible asociarla a ningún rostro familiar.

Y en cuanto vio a Pansy, con su mirada y sonrisa déspotas, entendió el porqué.

- Parkinson.

Tras su escueto pero formal saludo –_ sólo por ser una chica-,_ Ron inició una retirada que, obviamente, resultó frustrada.

- Espera un momento, Weasley.

- Tengo prisa.

Se alejó. Por Merlín, se encargó de alejarse a buen paso.

Y si no hubiera escuchado las venenosas palabras, el mundo habría sido un lugar mejor…

- ¡No creas que no conozco su estúpido secreto! ¡Él está cometiendo un error al perder su tiempo con una escoria como tú, aunque sea jugando!

_… mucho mejor._

* * *

Pansy llegó a Historia de la Magia con una expresión que anunciaba problemas. Todo Slytherin tenía claro que el ceño fruncido en aquella encantadora pero malévola cara significaba un mal trago para quien se cruzara en el camino de su dueña.

El profesor Binns, demasiado ensimismado en su amada asignatura, ni siquiera se percató del pequeño retraso de Parkinson.

Daphne observó a su compañera con una ceja alzada; a veces no podía evitar sentir ciertos celos por la cercanía que muchos de sus compañeros parecían mantener con Pansy, cosa que ella no comprendía mucho ya que la chica en cuestión no era ni muy simpática ni – mucho menos- muy bonita.

Blaise nunca se daba cuenta de nada, pero sí le sorprendió un poco que la recién llegada pasara olímpicamente de todo el grupo – todos sentados al final, claramente- para dirigirse directamente hasta Draco.

Sin embargo, nadie escuchó ninguna palabra salir de su boca durante la clase, por lo que cada cual volvió a fijar su atención en alguna otra cosa.

Por su parte, Pansy se enorgulleció del efecto de su hechizo: bastaba apenas un conjuro ensordecedor para que nadie se entrometiera en sus asuntos – aún si el resto de sus compañeros seguía capacitado para ver que no estaban manteniendo la más amistosa de las conversaciones.

- Eres repugnante.

Como era de esperar, el rubio se sobresaltó bastante al recibir el insulto; probablemente, era el primero que Pansy le dirigía en su cara.

Incluso, en toda su vida.

- Y ¿podría yo saber por qué? – inquirió mordazmente.

De por sí, el día apestaba, y lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era uno de los berrinches de la chica. Dios, todo el mundo sabía que Parkinson babeaba por él, sin embargo, no recordaba haberle dado ningún derecho especial para reclamarle nada.

Sin mencionar que nadie lo insultaba así como así, menos en frente de toda la clase.

- Me he guardado los comentarios durante estos años, por lo menos tenías la decencia de fijarte en alguien de nuestro nivel. Pero _¿Ronald Weasley?_

Había pocas ocasiones en las que Draco Malfoy se había quedado sin palabras; ésa fue una de ellas. No era que le importara un huevo la opinión de la histérica fémina frente a él, pero acababan de gritar a los cuatro vientos su seudo-relación con un Gryffindor, y eso, pues, no era algo bueno.

Si bien su rostro no lo demostraba, sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

-No pueden oírte.- antes de tomar asiento junto al chico, Pansy tiró al suelo su bolso estrepitosamente, demostrando así sus palabras y dirigiéndole a su interlocutor una mirada irónica.- Pero deberían. Esto es lo más bajo que…

- Disculpa, ¿puedo expresarme primero o planeas seguir toda la hora? – gruñó. La situación comenzaba a rayar en lo ridículo.

- Pues…

- No recuerdo haber acordado que te incumbiría, pero de todas formas y aunque lo que yo hago o dejo de hacer en mis ratos libres no tiene nada que ver _contigo_ – recalcó con desdén la última palabra-, Weasley es un pasatiempo. Dios, no es como si fuera a pedirle matrimonio.

- ¿Por eso lo defendiste el otro día?

Golpe bajo. Ni siquiera acababa de reponerse de lo alarmantemente difícil que le había resultado mezclar _Weasley_ y _pasatiempo_ en la misma oración; pero ahí estaba Parkinson, al pie del cañón, demostrando su patético afán de acosarlo y vigilarlo hasta en sus más mínimos movimientos.

De cualquier forma, el desagradable diálogo se vio interrumpido en cuanto tuvieron que formarse grupos de trabajo, acción que requería irremediablemente la interacción con el ensordecido resto de la clase; Pansy movió ligeramente su varita, sintiendo el despecho crecer dentro de ella.

Draco se encaminó hacia Theodore Nott, quien se encontraba sentado no lejos de allí, aprovechando de salir rápido de aquella exhaustiva conversación.

* * *

Ginny y Hermione charlaban amenamente sobre cosas triviales, cuando vieron algo un tanto peculiar frente a ellas.

Ronald se encontraba de pie, cerca del retrato de la Dama Gorda, hablando o más bien escuchando los gritos de una chica con uniforme de Slytherin que ambas reconocieron como _aquella individua que siempre seguía a Malfoy_.

- ¿De qué _podrían_ estar hablando? – inquirió la Hermione en un susurro. No le gustaba celar a nadie, aún tratándose de Ron, pero la desconfianza que le inspiraba Parkinson le dificultaba la tarea.

- Ni idea. Pero no veo por qué Ron permite que le grite esa zorra.- comentó la pelirroja sin el menor reparo y, como siempre, con muchos menos pelos en la lengua que su amiga. Y por qué no decirlo, algo decepcionada de que su hermano últimamente anduviera tan… _no_ él.

(Sí, Harry le había hablado al respecto.)

Ambas continuaron su camino con el silencioso fin de intervenir en la extraña situación; no todos los días se veía algo tan bizarro, resultaba evidente que no se trataba de nada bueno. Mas, cuando apenas les faltaban unos pocos metros, tanto el hermano de Ginny como la interlocutora de éste se alejaron rápidamente en dirección desconocida.

Hermione y Ginny intercambiaron miradas.

* * *

Draco observó a cada uno alternativamente.

Pansy sonreía, Ron sólo le devolvió una mirada vacía.

Había sido un día increíblemente largo, y habían pasado tantas cosas que era difícil imaginar que sólo habían transcurrido unas diecisiete horas desde que se había levantado esa mañana.

- Díselo a la cara y asunto arreglado.

Hizo un esfuerzo descomunal por no decirle a Parkinson que dejara de joder; lo que menos necesitaba eran nuevos conflictos con quien fuera, sobre todo si se trataba de la culpable de que él se encontrara en la presente situación.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de él, imposible de ignorar, le decía que con quien le interesaba arreglar lo que fuera no era precisamente su antigua camarada – a quien maduramente acababa de decidir no volver a dirigirle la palabra.

- Malditas serpientes.- habló por fin el Gryffindor, sorprendiéndolo un poco.

Para qué mentir, había extrañado su voz, aunque fuera para gruñir improperios de poca clase.

Fue sólo ante aquel pensamiento que Draco se percató de que las cosas se le habían escapado de las manos.

- Tú cállate.

Draco agradeció mentalmente que el par de ineptos que comúnmente hacían de su sombra – sí, Crabbe y Goyle -, aquel año, hubiesen descubierto las maravillas de la independencia, pues a esas alturas, alguno de ellos fácilmente ya habría apuntado a la comadreja con sus torpes varitas, lo que sin duda no habría facilitado las cosas.

Gracias a la poca justicia que existía en la vida, Pansy no era tan de armas tomar y su agresividad se resumía a lo verbal (la mayor parte de las veces). Dedicó a la mencionadauna mirada marca Malfoy, a sabiendas de que todo había ido demasiado lejos como para que un simple gesto fuese a servir de algo.

De cualquier forma, Pansy reaccionó.

- Deberías agradecérmelo, te estoy sacando de algo que ni siquiera vale la pena y podría convertirse en un problema.

- ¡Creo que si yo fuera un problema, él mismo puede decírmelo!

- ¡Te dije que…!

_- No te atrevas._

Él era el que había crecido toda su vida según las expectativas.

Él era el del padre encarcelado y el apellido apaleado.

Era él quien, con apenas quince años, sabía más de los mortífagos y sus derivados que de ranas de chocolate.

Él era el que todos los días se levantaba con temor a que un profesor o un alumno o el mismo Dumbledore se diera cuenta de su deslealtad y adiós a su vida y la de su madre y muy posiblemente, a la de su padre.

No tenía nada que _agradecerle_ a nadie que no fuera él mismo, y al ver, no sin sorpresa, la varita de la chica alzarse contra la del estúpido pelirrojo que lo había metido en aquel embrollo - según la mentalidad excesivamente subjetiva de Draco-, algo dentro de él se desencajó, y cuando se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba entre ambos.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? – contra todo pronóstico, el chillido no provino por parte de la chica, sino del sujeto al que acababa de defender, que había quedado a sus espaldas.

Sin quitarle la vista de encima a su indignada ex–aliada, Draco no se volteó para replicar.

- Cierra la boca, Weasley.

- ¡Dijiste que era un pasatiempo! ¡Si se supone que estás jugando con él, entonces por qué demonios lo estás proteg-

- Vete de aquí.

- ¡No! – vislumbró nacientes lágrimas en los ojos almendrados, pero evidentemente, éstas no lograron conmoverlo.

- Lárgate o lo lamentarás.

- No serías capaz de-

- Ambos sabemos que soy capaz de muchas cosas – siseó, desintegrándola con la mirada-. No vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos y_ ¡largo!_

Bien, por primera vez en toda la velada – y en sus vidas – Ron y Pansy estuvieron de acuerdo en algo, y es que ninguno de los dos había visto nunca a Draco Malfoy haciendo uso del don del grito, por lo menos no con tal tono de… odio.

Siempre era desprecio, desdén, sarcasmo, rencor, pocas veces indignación; pero _odio puro_ eran palabras mayores, aunque si Pansy hubiese sido un poco más reflexiva, quizá habría podido caer en la cuenta de que no estaba dirigido completamente hacia ella.

Pero como el _hubiera_ no existe, pocos segundos después, los pasos acelerados de Pansy se dirigieron con tristeza hacia su dormitorio,

Draco la observó alejarse. Nunca iba a admitirlo, pero lamentaba aquel desenlace; dentro de todos esos años, contar con Pansy a su lado, incondicionalmente, había sido catalogable como grato.

- Eh… ehm… ¿estás bien?

Sonrió ante la inexperta pregunta; Ronald no estaba acostumbrado a demostrar que le importaba cómo se encontraba él, y su tono balbuceante había resultado inevitablemente ridículo.

Se dio la vuelta, quedando frente al chico. Sin que fuese calculado, sus narices se rozaron.

Sí, definitivamente, las cosas se le habían escapado de las manos.

- Siempre, Weasley.

* * *

_**Como todos los soñadores, confundí el desencanto con la verdad.**_

_**  
**_Jean Paul Sartre

* * *

**Dedicado a M.G por haber comentado cada capítulo desde el 1 al 6 :O ojalá te haya gustado n-n**

**OKey, creo que ya se entendió mejor el capítulo anterior. Muchos pensarán que ahora que Draco dio la cara por Ron (por lo menos frente a una persona xd) todo mejorará... deben saber que aquí todo es relativo y, sobre todo, de muy corta duración. Nos gusta sufrir (6)**

**Gracias por leer, nos vemos :B**


	8. Anhelo

_**¿Qué es el amor? El anhelo de salir de uno mismo. **_

Charles Baudelaire

**

* * *

**

**8**. Anhelo

* * *

Draco Malfoy atravesaba los pasillos sin el menor interés en lo que lo rodeaba.

Siempre había vivido con una rígida tensión creciendo en sus entrañas, así lo habían criado y conforme crecía, la gravedad de su vida se había acentuado desde el regreso del Señor Tenebroso y los líos con el bueno para nada de su padre.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana, Draco era una persona más entre los estudiantes, un Slytherin más, un rubio _(innegablemente atractivo)_ más.

Escuchó risas; alzó la vista para ver al grupo que solía frecuentar unos pocos pasos delante de él, jóvenes e ignorantes de tantas cosas que él sí que conocía. Por una vez, se sentía mimetizado con aquellas imágenes tan cotidianas, si bien no tenía ninguna intención de acercarse a fingir cordialidad; menos con Pansy mirándolo como una mendiga cada vez que pasaba a su lado.

Claro, sólo porque en una o dos ocasiones, él había cometido el error de besarla – con varias copas de whisky de fuego encima, todo sea dicho-, la chica todavía se creía con el derecho de ser perdonada por cuanta tontería cometiera.

_Ilusa_.

Era la primera hora de la mañana. Pociones con los Gryffindor.

* * *

Ron siguió haciendo rodar su pequeño y viejo – heredado- caldero por el extenso escritorio, adormecido. A su lado, Harry dormitaba plácidamente sobre sus pergaminos.

- Deberían verse a ustedes mismos, son el vigor encarnado.- se burló Hermione, antes de sumergirse en la revisión de sus insoportablemente extensos apuntes.

Ronald suspiró pesadamente, justo en el momento en que los Slytherins de sexto año hacían su siempre triunfal llegada. Por supuesto, el objetivo (tache el error) profesor Snape pocas veces reclamaba a las serpientes su evidente tardanza.

Lo cierto es que todavía no se acostumbraba a la adrenalina que parecía poseerlo cuando escuchaba las despóticas risotadas de los integrantes del grupo verde y plata, mientras su subconsciente buscaba entre las voces un tono conocido…

Un estrépito lo sacó de su ensimismamiento; alguien acababa de tirar su caldero – cuyo estado ya era deplorable- al pasar. Alzó la cabeza, más por inercia que en espera de una explicación – porque era obvio que había sido uno de los recién llegados, y dudaba bastante de la posibilidad de que un Slytherin hubiese hecho aquello casualmente- y se encontró con un par de ojos hinchados y de matiz poco amigable. Era Parkinson.

- ¿_Cuál_ es su problema contigo? – Hermione se había inclinado hacia él, el ceño fruncido, la indignada intriga bailando en sus palabras. Ron sólo se alzó de hombros.

- Tal vez le gusto.- dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió (que resultó ser tamaña tontería), antes de que un familiar rostro ocupara su campo de visión.

- Weasley.

El caldero volvió a su sitio.

Las cejas de Hermione se alzaron, los ojos de un repentinamente despierto Harry se agrandaron, las pulsaciones de Ron incrementaron – sin ninguna delicadeza, cabe señalar- y la sonrisa de Draco era la misma de siempre, de cuando todos los veían y no podían comerse las caras, sólo que acababa de recoger el dichoso caldero sin ninguna palabra insultante, y posiblemente – según los hechos- sin ninguna doble intención.

- …

Un _gracias_ habría estado bien, probablemente. Aunque un ¿_y éste qué se tomó? _también habría caído como anillo al dedo. Pero la nueva capacidad adquirida por el pelirrojo para mentir/disimular descaradamente acababa de expirar frente a esa sonrisa.

Era la de siempre, pero al mismo tiempo, era una completamente distinta.

- Sólo falta que Zabini venga a bailarte sobre la mesa.- el acertado comentario, emitido por su amigo, dejó el asunto por zanjado.

Al menos, por aquel día.

* * *

Sala de Menesteres. Once cuarentaisiete pe eme.

Cuando el cuerpo del otro estuvo a escasos centímetros de él, Ron se dio cuenta de que por más que lo intentara, sólo podía vencer la timidez en momentos de absoluta tensión o rabia, caso que no se daba en aquellos instantes.

Ahora, sin embargo, algo en todo aquello era distinto. Algo había cambiado. No sabía si el hecho de que Parkinson hubiera metido sus narices había influido en ello, pero lo sospechaba. Después de todo, a presente, Ronald sabía que Draco daba a _esto –_ como afectuosamente lo apodaba- más importancia de la que quería demostrar.

Lo que habría servido para fastidiarlo durante un buen tiempo, si la cosa no hubiese sido silenciosamente mutua.

- Mírame, Weasley.- la misma voz, la de siempre, demandante, desagradable casi.

_Por qué no. _

Pocos podrían haber leído, al acatar lo exigido, el anhelo en los ojos grises de su acompañante.

Era algo chocante que todo hubiera terminado de esa manera, por lo que Ron prefería no ver hacia atrás, ni hacerse tantas preguntas que, probablemente, no tenían una respuesta concreta.

- No eres tan malo como pareces, ¿eh, Draco?

De todo lo que pudo esperar, jamás pensó que eso sería un beso.

Por lo que, de momento, lo mejor era no pensar.

* * *

_**Admiro vuestra belleza, ahora, en total adoración, y canto sobre ella, porque os anhelo. **_

Adam Mickiewicz

**

* * *

**

**En el nombre de un elfo doméstico adicto al crack, ¡nadie me dijo que había puesto **_**Parvati**_** en lugar de **_**Pansy**_** en el primer capítulo! ¡El primero! Y yo, como es obvio, no me di cuenta ni por si acaso xD**

**Whatever, igual ya lo cambié.**

**Bueno, éste va para todos, espero que esté decente u0u, y muchas gracias a quienes siguen el fic… a cada lector, sin excepción. Todos.**

**Toditos xD**

**Nos vemos :3**


End file.
